Talk:The Noble City Times
:D i'll hope this 'll become something nice! 18:08, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :: ... 21:14, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Colors Try to let the colors accord to the title, if possible. 16:16, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :I uploaded a new picture with the colors you wanted, but it doesn't appear yet... 16:34, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :: I see... -- 16:35, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::Can you see the new version yet? 16:36, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Nope -- 16:37, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: I shouldn't swear as a king, but Damned! 16:38, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :There it is! 16:59, 24 November 2007 (UTC) user page Kjoew... I have never looked to my user page before :D It's very ugly (!!) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) : Dimitri, can you please place an article about the new royal palace in the TNCT Pierlot McCrooke 15:58, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :: Yes, but now I am very busy.. 16:03, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Wrong There's something wrong with the columnwidth. -- 14:22, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes? Tell me so I can fix it. 14:48, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Hmm You were studying English, right? Have you already tested you're knowledge of the English language (on European scale, A1 A2 B1 B2 C1 C2)? --Bucurestean 18:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :No. I think I should be C1. Why? 20:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe we should organize some test to find out our European scale. Lars Washington 06:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Your Majesty! 22:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :It starts to look like the Dutch royalties :P --OuWTB 09:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Uhu :D It's getting a lil out of hand. I'm waiting for the cooling-down 09:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm glad to hear that :P --OuWTB 09:07, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::: . Now I understand how De Telegraaf makes his money... --Bucurestean 12:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) On communists and constitutions I am afraid that in no legal way the amount of MOTC's can be limited. There just have to be at least five and no more than thirty. The king nor the people can decide to limit the number anyway, it would be no less than a violation of the law! If we would use this measure to keep commies out of congress there is a fair change they will challenge the entire outcome of the elections resulting in a nation wide political crisis! For once, the established system of the bourgeois is on the side of the communists... 08:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Yes I know. I just wanted to get some discussion; seems you're the only one who actually reads . 08:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::The word 'communist' always gets my attention. How strange... 08:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Lol. I know the feeling. Just say "Thomas Jefferson", "America" or something alike! 08:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the words I react most to are (in no particular order): communism, socialism, fascism, most 'isms' it seems, God/JHWH/Alleedaarmoodeniemeelachejong, , my name, kak, whoa ziet daar, ... 08:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol. God sure is in my list as well! As is atheism. 09:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Luckily you follow the constitution so strictly, luckily for us, the communists of the LCP, the Donia Clan and for Lovia itself. I hereby swear to be loyal to the monarchy, despite following communism! A hard working king, how can he ever be the enemy of communism, as we greatly admire hard work? :) Dr. Magnus 11:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :You are the first - and without any doubt only - royalist communist on this planet. But then again, you also have a (self-proclaimed) nobility status, right? 15:25, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Olsen... The name rang a bell. And what a bell! -- 10:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Don't warm yourself up too much for her è :P --OuWTB 10:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha . And why was she coming to Lovia again? -- 10:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC)http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges :::Maybe she will get killed before she reaches lovia Pierlot McCrooke 10:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or you a necrophile then? -- 10:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::No. I just make Arthur irritate jokes. Hope that you dont find me silly Pierlot McCrooke 10:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::"Arthur irritate jokes"? Are you making fun of me? -- 10:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The cavies of Nimmanswolk infected Stefanie Pierlot McCrooke 10:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Nimmanswolk no longer exists. Nor does my company :( --OuWTB 10:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::The cavies still exist. They now take wraak on you because you held them, in 'kooitjes' for too long Pierlot McCrooke 10:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Wa :P Keupke, their leader to whom they always listen very carefully, is still very happy that I give 'm food everyday :P --OuWTB 10:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::They have new leader Pieriuske Pierlot McCrooke 10:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::/ðæd ˈðɪŋkɐx neːt̪/ :P --OuWTB 10:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Could you translate that to Normal english Pierlot McCrooke 10:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes, I could. --OuWTB 10:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Will you do that for me? Pierlot McCrooke 11:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I don't think so. --OuWTB 11:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Det dink'ech niet ofzo :P --Bucurestean 11:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Det dinke 'ch neet ja :) --OuWTB 11:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Hmm I'm pretty good at Limburgish ^^ --Bucurestean 11:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) not :::::::::::::::::::You think so? Try conjugating a separable verb (6) --OuWTB 11:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::You didn't see my "not", next to my signature :P --Bucurestean 11:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Ow :P Then.. :P --OuWTB 12:58, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Never known that this newspaper was originally founded by OWTB! --Bucurestean 17:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Huh?? --OuWTB 17:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahaha that's pretty amazing --Bucurestean 17:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahahaha :D I told you I was important for Lovia. I'm one of the Great Six ;) --OuWTB 17:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah now you say so... --Bucurestean 17:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I did spend some time here, "hore" (as Dutch people say, in Limburg we use "wór", which is more or less pronounced as "whore" :P). Though, I must remain honest, I still haven't found a real place for myself yet. --OuWTB 17:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Me neither :| --Bucurestean 17:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Then sit we in the same shippy è. --OuWTB 17:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Election analysis: Washington and Ilava get most cross-party votes Finally I'm noticed ;) One would have thought that I wasn't running for MOTC anymore :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:52, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's only fair you get some attention... all media attention went out to the IGP, the LCP, me and Pierlot... Dr. Magnus 20:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratulations Lars and Oos Wes! Having the most diverse constituency is, to me, a sign of being universally accepted as a (wo)man of common sense! -- 07:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::That is an angle from which I never looked at it. Interesting subject Is the sense for common sense gender related ? --Lars Washington 10:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) American Eagle, are you a woman? I thought you were a man. Dr. Magnus 12:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :No he's not . I think he was just trying to be gender-neutral or so, as not to disturb the feminists in the room . Lol. 14:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that's it! Gender-neutral... I heard of the term before. Like "gender-neutral" clothes? Hmmm. Those feminists! Although not al women of the site are feminists, Brenda was a Christian. But then again, religious people can also be feminists, can't they? Dr. Magnus 15:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Shal I tell you a secret? I think you are a female... --Lars Washington 16:01, January 21, 2010 (UTC) No my friend, I am what the feminists rever to as a male chauvinist pig... Dr. Magnus 16:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Interesting, very interesting I'dd say. --Lars Washington 16:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) You know the Dutch saying "het enige recht van de vrouw is het aanrecht"? It is pretty well known... My family lives by that saying. Dr. Magnus 16:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Translated this would mean: the only right a woman has is behind the sink (countertop), Pfffff, what an expression. Do the females in your family appreciate this way of thinking? Hopefully you will not get the entire female US Navy and on your back for this. Hopefully also no female doctor reads this, you might get in trouble if once you need to undergo an operation. (haha) --Lars Washington 16:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, there is quite some potential under women aswell. I mean, you cannot just ignore half of the population, after all. And I am very glad other people want to become surgeons, because I cannot stand the sight of an operation. One wrong cut and you kill a patient, brrr... Mainly, I am joking. I mean, I am just pretty annoyed at those feminists. I believe women have enough rights as it is. And fathers, they lack certain rights. When it comes to custody of children, the father often gets screwed. And I don't here any feminists complain - it was on dr. Phil lately. Dr. Magnus 17:36, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Most cross-party votes I think it is time for an update on this one... I currently have 5 votes! Which is just as much as Oos Wes Ilava. Perhaps you can write an article about my "amazing comeback"? Dr. Magnus 15:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you have your own newspaper to write in --Bucurestean 15:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I am not sure. The Messenger is just not as well known. Also, such a remarkable comeback is quite interesting news. Finally I would like to see myself in a newspaper in a more positive light! Dr. Magnus 15:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC)